Warriors: The Forgotten Prophecy
by DreamClaw
Summary: Starclan once made a prediction for the cats of Earthclan, Cloudclan, and Seaclan a long long time ago. Over may seasons, many generations, this prophecy was forgotten. And now, they are coming.
1. Cats of our Clans

**A/N:** Although all of these characters belong to me, the concept of the Warriors Series is not mine, it belongs to Erin Hunt.

Also, I am writing this to improve my story writing skills, so you can kind of expect some parts that may be confusing.

Over all, thank you for reading!

**EarthClan**

**Leader:** Icestar

**Deputy:** Scarletsong

**Medicine Cat:** Cherrypetal

**Queens:** Crystalsky- _Lilykit_

Littlesinger- _Mintkit, Mosskit, and Oakkit_

**Warriors:** Frostbite (_Pebblepaw_)

Nightsong (_Pepperpaw_)

Rainwatcher

Ripplewater

Rosepelt

**Elders:** Rowanwish

Shadowclaw

**Apprentices:** Pebblepaw

Pepperpaw

**CloudClan**

**Leader:** Scarstar

**Deputy:** Blackash

**Medicine Cat:** Poisonflower (_Poppypaw_)

**Queens:** Silverflame- _Milkkit and Hollowkit_

**Warrirors:** Gingerpelt (_Dewpaw_)

Skythorn

Berrydrop (_Hazelpaw_)

Swiftfang

Duskseeker

Darkwing

Moonripple

Cloverfield (_Dapplepaw_)

Flashstripe

**Elders:** Meadowsong

Mossears

**Apprentices:** Dewpaw

Hazelpaw

Dapplepaw

**SeaClan**

**Leader:** Blossomstar (_Goldenpaw_)

**Deputy:** Tangleweb

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedstorm (_Silentriver_)

**Queens:** Willowtail

**Warriors:** Breezeleap (_Weaslepaw_)

Eaglewing (_Heatherpaw_)

Lostflare

Brightriver (_Sparkpaw_)

Sparrowheart

Greenthorn

Whiteflight (_Dawnpaw_)

Pinestep

**Elders:** Dancingtail

**Apprentices:** Goldenpaw

Weaslepaw

Sparkpaw

Heatherpaw

Dawnpaw

**Rouges:** Wolfwhisker

Snowy

Tom


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Trust me, I know what I'm doing. You'll see some of the cats I listed in the next chapter, promise! I just don't want to put too much up for you to read . w. And I fixed this chapter, I forgot to italicize something.

"Do you ever wonder why they won't let us out of the house?" Spencer asked, watching as his sister played with a little round green bell across the floor. He sat on the windowsill, looking outside as the two legs played some strange game.

"We're strays, Spencer." Chio replied, tossing the bell up into the air, listening to the melody it created. "They're afraid we'll leave them if we go outside." She gave up the game after awhile, and went to sit next to her brother to look outside the window. Her gray tabby pelt was sleek and shown in the sunlight.

"Well that's stupid. Why would we want to leave? Out there is uncertain, in here there's food, shelter, and certainty." The ginger tabby tom replied, shaking his head. "Twolegs, they think weird things sometimes…"

Chio gave his ear a quick lick as he jumped from the sill to the floor, padding for the food and water dish in the corner of the living room. Sure, the water was a little off tasting, and the food was crunch and always varied in flavor, (The twolegs always brought home different bags pellets.) but this place was safe. This place was home. He almost couldn't believe how afraid he was the first week he was brought into the house.

_"-----, I'm scared!" The ginger kitten said, cowering in fear under some strange smelling structure. Nothing smelled right, nothing was familiar. Their mother was nowhere to be found, and the two leg kits kept picking them up for some strange reason._

_"I don't know what to do…" The gray kitten replied. "I wish momma were here, she'd know what to do!" Suddenly, one of the two legs picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She stiffened up immediately as her brother meowed frantically after her._

"I can't believe its been nearly four moons since then…" He said quietly, nose close to the water as he it lapped up.

"Best moons of my life!" Chio replied, pouncing on him from behind.

"We were only one moon old when we came!" Spencer meowed playfully as he flipped her over, pinning the smaller kit down. She squirmed, trying to release herself, but she was clearly out matched, so she settled for admitting defeat.

"I know, but all the same." She replied as Spencer rolled off from top of her. Her ears pricked forward, hearing footsteps entering the house. "They're inside, and I think I smell the little kit with them."

Spencer's ears fell backwards. The little kit always grabbed them and handled them roughly. Then he got scolded for scratching him later; there was no justice in it! At least the oldest of the three kits, the female, she at least was careful with them. Silly though, she even tried to speak their tongue. It was often unclear and incoherent, but at least comprehensible.

"Here, here!" The garbled meow sounded at the door.

"That would be her calling us, c'mon," Chio said, bounding off towards the front door, Spencer close behind. They were both greeted with ear and chin scratches, and much, much petting. Their purring mixed together, even with tolerating the rough petting from the littlest one.

"Hey Chio?"

"Yeah Spencer?"

Both were in the laps of the oldest kit, nearly asleep and curled around each other.

"I wonder what the forest was like?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Samantha is the oldest twoleg kit, by the way. AKA, she's a teenager :P As always, the story's not mine, blah blah blah. Oh, and its not your average kitty-pet story. Just FYI ;)

"Alright, babies." Sam said, cradling the two kittens in her arms. "Today is a momentous day for you both!"

"Any idea what she's saying, Spencer?"

"Not a clue, Chio."

"Today, I finally got permission to let you roam around outside, we're going outside!" Sam nosed both kitten's heads, smiling hugely.

"Wait, wait, that's the door!" Chio said excitedly, her meows loud as she scrambled up onto Samantha's shoulder. Her emerald eyes gleamed with glee, ecstatic about the freedom.

Spencer's own green eyes were worried. He's seen the _other_ strays that have crawled all over their yard. Most were ragged, and scary looking. Or dogs, and other animals. All over the yard.

"Do you think we'll cat a mouse?" Chio asked, her tail flicking from side to side as she was set down in the grass. She darted around in circles, just for the heck of it.

"We'll, we are next to a farm." True, their roaming territory was huge, and had a farm bordering one side. The forest on another. In the distance, he could hear birds chirping in the forest.

The chirping was suddenly silence, then an alarm call. He could see the black dots scattering from the forest top. Why did that seem so familiar? He couldn't quite put his paw on it.

"Spencer!" Chio tackled his side, rolling him over with an easy grace. She nipped his ear playfully. "I asked if you wanted to play!"

"Uh, sure," He meowed distractedly, flipping out from under his sister. "What do you wanna play?"

"Tag," The little tabby answered immediately, and her tail pointed towards the forest. "In _there._ You're it first, no take backs!"

Spencer's jaw dropped, and before he could stop her, Chio had disappeared into the cover of the forest.

"Chio, NO!" He yowled, fearing for their lives as he ran in after her. "Chio come back! We don't know what's in the forest!"

"What's wrong, Spencer, not afraid of the forest are we?" He could hear her teasing voice, but it was getting farther and farther away, no matter how fast he was going. His paws crunched against dead leaves and twigs, probably alerting every mouse and squirrel in the area of where he was.

There was a snap of a twig somewhere near by. He whipped his head around, watching a mouse scurry away. He breathed a sigh, shot nerves and random noises were not a good combination.

He was tackled from the side. It lacked the playful nature Chio always reserved when play fighting him. Suddenly he had a loud hissing in his ear

"What are you doing in EarthClan?"

Spencer was staring with a dazed expression on his face into the angry eyes of another cat. She was calico colored, and had piercing yellow eyes. She didn't look very happy either.

"Spencer, Spencer!" Chio's voice was scared, but coming closer this time.

"Scarletsong, I caught the other one." Was a loud gruff meow.

"Good job, Rainwatcher." Scarletsong replied, getting up off of Spencer. "Get up, now. You're coming with us."

Spencer sprinted the short distance to Chio's side. With Scarletsong in front of them, and the other cat behind them, they were marched towards their unknown destination.

"Are you okay?" He asked, giving her a quick look over. She looked okay.

"Spencer, I'm scared." Chio whispered, she was shaking visibly.

"Scarletsong, they look like nothing more than a couple of kittypets." Rainwatcher said from behind them. "They shouldn't even be worth this much."

"Kittypets that are _stealing our prey_," Seethed Scarletsong. "Are worth everything that's coming to them.

"But we've never been outside before!" Chio protested.

"Looks like you're outside now, kittypet." Rainwatcher said. His voice was solemn. "And you're not going to get the spoiled treatment you get at your home in ours."


	4. Chapter 3

"Spencer, hey Spencer?" Chio prodded his side, nudging him until he woke.

"Neh, what is it Chio? Its hard enough to sleep on this smelly stuff without you waking me up in the middle of the night." Spencer shifted around, lifting his muzzle of the reeking moss. He looked directly at his sister with an irate expression on his face, it made her wince. He immediately felt bad for that, muttering a quick apology.

"Doesn't… doesn't this place seem familiar?" Chio asked, looking quite uncertain of herself. "I mean, this log they're keeping us in, the little hole the rest of them sleep in outside, the hole in the tree trunk across the clearing where their leader is sleeping. Everything seems so familiar. But… not. You know?"

"Nope." Spencer answered flatly. "Don't remember anything before our two-legs picked us up, you don't either."

"Hey! Quiet in there!" Scarletsong shouted from her station at the entrance of the log. Both cats cringed. "Sheesh, you're lucky that Icestar was asleep when he got here."

"Scarletsong, Scarletsong!" A loud meow was screeching. The calico jumped to her feet to find the fluffy gray cat running over towards them, heavy with the scent of milk.

"Crystalsky, what is it?" Scarletsong asked, looking utterly serious, as in contrast with her angry face earlier.

"The kits, the kits!" Crystalsky was panting, she looked exhausted.

"What about the kits, are they okay?"

"Let me see them!"

"Oh for Starclan's sake, Crystalsky no!" Scarletsong groaned, closing her eyes. "Not this again, please! You torture yourself too much! Its been moons, they aren't coming back!"

"Please, please Scarletsong!" The queen begged, "Its two of them in there right? Please! Even Cherrypetal's had a dream about it! 'A return of once believed lost'!"

"That's those danged foxes and you know it." The tabby growled. She shouldered the queen, pushing her back towards the nursery. "Go back to Lilykit, she's probably- Hey!"

Crystalsky had sidestepped Scarletsong and in the next heartbeat was standing in front of Chio and Spencer.

"What… what are your names little ones?" She asked in a gentile voice.

The two siblings looked at her in astonishment for a few moments before realizing she was asking them.

"Uh, I'm Spencer, ma'am. This is my sister Chio." He answered, laying his ears back with nervousness.

"Chio, Spencer, how very nice to meet you." The queen smiled warmly. "No need to fear me, I'm merely curious. Do either of you remember this place?" Spencer immediately looked at Chio, who was shrinking back slightly. "Let me try this one, do you guys remember the names 'Smokekit' and 'Windkit'?"

* * *

_"Smokekit, Smokekit wait! You're going way too far!" He panted, his little body trying so hard to keep up with his sister. "Momma's going to be furious when she finds that we've gone so far out of the territory!"_

_"But Windkit, what if we come back with something awesome! They'll have to make us apprentices right then and there!" Smokekit meowed with a giggle._

_"But what about Lilykit? We left her behind, she won't be an apprentice with her!"_

_"Lilykit is sick, she couldn't be an apprentice right now if she wanted to." Smoke kit replied softly. She then suddenly skidded to a halt, the forest came to a sudden stop and there was nothing but open grass in front of the little kit now._

_"Hey, those are two legs!" She said, looking at them. They seemed to be playing some weird game, she couldn't quite understand it. "Windkit, look at them! They're so strange! Lets get closer!"_

_"Smokekit, no!" The tom hissed, but she had already gone towards them. The tallest had already crouched down and was coaxing his sister over, wiggling her fingers. Actually, that looked like fun._

_He shot out behind her, and had grabbed the fingers with both paws, though his soft claws didn't do anything harmful._

_"Windkit, __run!" Smokekit suddenly screeched. One of the smaller kits had picked her up, and was going inside their large box thing. If only he had listened, as the larger one picked him up too, going towards that box as well, meowing soft words in his ear._

_"Calm, calm, calm_."


End file.
